


Still Waters

by zealousvagrant



Series: Askbox Fics: SS Broh [5]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Broh, First Time, M/M, Sex, Smut, tender lovin fuckin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 13:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zealousvagrant/pseuds/zealousvagrant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bolin knows a whole lot more than he lets on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The walk to the bay from the restaurant was quiet and peaceful. Iroh felt the evening breeze caress his lips, still stinging from the spicy noodles Bolin had suggested.

“I’m so sorry! I thought you -being a firebender and all- could handle the heat!”

He smiled gently to himself, recalling the concern in Bolin’s eyes as he struggled defiantly through every last bite. The general was thrilled at the experience: pain giving way to pleasure, flavors exploding on his tongue in waves, and a pair of green eyes glinting flirtatiously at him from across the table.

Having dedicated most, if not all, of his free time to learning the mechanics of bending and military strategems, Iroh had been left with little to no knowledge on the particularities of courting, let alone romance or sex. He knew what this walk would lead to, and what would be expected of him, having the upper hand on Bolin in most social situations. Unfortunately, in this particular context, the general had as much knowledge under his belt as his innocent companion.

The blind leading the blind. What a disaster, Iroh.

He silently wondered what it would be like to break the news to Bolin about his laughable prowess in the bedroom. His dashing, handsome general was a bewildered, clueless virgin who would probably ruin his first sexual encounter and be forever relegated to the role of awkward, peripheral friend. 

It wasn’t a total loss, however. They had kissed for hours after their last few dates, reveling in the sensation of bodies flush against each other, breath covering lips and necks, racing heartbeats beneath layers of heater, rumpled clothing. But Iroh wanted more, and he was determined to bluff his way into bed with Bolin.

==========

Following the brief tour of the main deck, Bolin found himself in Iroh’s room while he waited for the general to hang up his heavy uniform and change into plainclothes. He read the beautifully framed certificates and the delicately engraved plaques, all singing their praises for the youngest general in the history of the United Forces. 

In the bathroom, Iroh fidgeted nervously. The wine he’d had at dinner was making his tongue clumsy and his head light, and the prospect of what would soon transpire between him and Bolin sent his already addled mind reeling.

Let’s get this over with.

=======

“Just say something!”

Bolin shook his head slowly, with a soft, slack-jawed grin, scoffing a little at the entire idea of oral communication.

“I…can’t.”

Iroh stood before him, naked to the waist, in loose black pants and bare feet. The young earthbender didn’t quite know where to look. 

“You’re GORGEOUS!”

The general laughed, relieved for an instant. 

“We should have sex,” he blurted out.

“You know, suggesting stuff like that isn’t going to make me talk more,” Bolin chided. “In fact, it’s making me even more speechless.”

He rose from the bed, offering his neck to the general, who took this as a sign to take off his shirt. He fumbled quietly with the buttons, admiring the veins in his strong neck as they pulsed steadily. 

“Have you done this before?” Bolin asks absentmindedly, looking at the ceiling.

“No.”

“With a man, I mean.”

“Definitely not.”

Bolin smiled, humming contentedly to himself as the general slowly undressed him. The humming paused, and Iroh cringed.

“Wait a minute,” Bolin said slowly. “You mean, you’re a virgin?!”

Iroh’s eyes widened, his face crimson. He grasped the front of Bo’s open shirt desperately. 

“Not so loud!” he hissed. He strode over to the side of the bed, sinking into the sheets, hiding his face in his hands. “It’s terrible. We’re both virgins, and this will be the single most mortifying event in my entire life! You should probably leave, and we can forget this never happened.”

Bolin let loose a hearty guffaw. He doubled over, shaking with mirth, trying to catch his breath. 

“That’s what you were so nervous about?”

“What?”

“You said maybe three words all night! I thought you were worried about your fleet or something!” He gasped out between chuckles. Iroh narrowed his eyes at him.

“Don’t laugh at me!”

The earthbender wiped the tears from his eyes and calmed down.

“But it’s so funny! And how are you still a virgin? Half of the women you’ve met so far have been checking you out like crazy! Asami, Korra, that waitress, and don’t get me started on Jinora. Even Pema was sizing you up- and she married Tenzin!”

“I was busy.”

This provoked a new wave of laughter from the green-eyed man. Iroh glared at him again, trying to look angry and failing. He just couldn’t stay angry at Bolin, not when he was so clearly enjoying himself.

“How is that confusing? You’re a virgin, too.”

“No, I’m not.”

The earthbender’s eyes flashed mischeviously. He casually shrugged out of his shirt, throwing it on the bed. He knelt before Iroh, running a hand through his hair and bringing him in for a kiss.

“What?”

“Yeah. I, uh, lost it a long time ago. To Hasook, actually. And then there’s all those fangirls..” Bo trailed off wistfully. Jealousy surged in the firebender’s belly at the mention of the Fire Ferret’s former waterbender. 

“So it doesn’t bother you? Being with a virgin?”

“Bother me? It’s awesome!” he exclaimed enthusiastically.

“That just means I get to teach you.”


	2. Chapter 2

The earthbender’s smile is almost too much to handle, the glint of his teeth and the inviting wetness of his lips sending a thrill down Iroh’s spine. Bolin’s hands find purchase in the general’s hair, sinking onto the bed above him, like a man clinging to a piece of driftwood in the middle of a storm.

His own hands were occupied, tracing the muscles of Bolin’s back, deeply enjoying the feel of hot lips on his collarbone. A moan escapes his throat, breathless and keening. He can feel Bolin smile against his skin, smug. Iroh is thankful that he’s decided to take it slow, only moving forward whenever the general gives the green light. After all, Bolin has the advantage here, being well acquainted with the intimate architecture of a lover’s body, and Iroh is just along for the ride.

The firebender willed himself to stay in the moment, especially as his companion’s hand inched closer and closer to his aching hardness, but he couldn’t get his mind to quiet down.

Fangirls?

The word felt strange in his mind, turning over and over like a peculiar fruit. It tasted sour on his tongue, spiked with the salt of secret, lustful things like full breasts and moaning mouths stained pink. He pictured his sweet Bolin in the arms of some giggling, brazen tart, his teeth latched onto a nipple- teasing the other between two hard fingers. He saw those green eyes shine between dusky, fragrant thighs, fluttering closed in pure bliss, his head rocking against the dark girl’s core with long, purposeful licks.

He struggled to form words as he saw the earthbender beneath a bucking woman, his hands clasped over her fleshy hips, slamming into her with desperate whimpers of pleasure. His cock twitches, especially pleased at the image of Bolin kneeling behind another Fire Ferret fanatic, thrusting roughly into her tight body.

“Bo?” he manages to get out, forcing the syllable out from his uncooperative mouth.

The earthbender hums in response, his lips resting against the older man’s breastbone. 

“When you s-say ‘all those f-oh, fuck-fangirls’…?”

“That’s what Mako called them,” he shrugs, grinding against Iroh’s sensitive crotch. “You should be glad they exist; I picked up a handful of really neat tricks from them. From Hasook, too.”

The general composes himself, masking his violent jealousy under a mask of arousal and curiosity. “Like what?”

Bolin examines Iroh’s face, gauging his expression. He directs his attention back to the firebender’s lithe torso.

“Kissing, mostly. I was really bad at- uh, controlling myself, so I had to get good at using my fingers,” he explains, blushing briefly, circling Iroh’s bellybutton with the wide pad of a finger. His voice drops, suddenly low and quiet. The general feels each syllable break on the hollow of his hip.

“And my tongue. My tongue’s pretty good.”

He can’t help but follow the source of hot air with his pelvis, suddenly flushing when he realizes how hard he’s become. His hands tremble as they bring Bolin back in for a kiss, suddenly overwhelmed by the thought of that talented tongue on him.

“Can we just talk?” he whispers.

“Can we be naked?”

“Deal.”

============

They’ve been there for the better part of an hour, another bottle of wine finished in the meantime. Bolin leans on his side, propped up on an elbow, his body relaxed. Iroh devours him greedily, feasting on the sloping hips and strong thighs of the younger man. Bolin, on the other hand, is focused on the general’s face, studying the topography of his blush and his increasingly languid smile.

“Did you ever feel anything for them? The girls, I mean.”

Bo splutters his lips with a drunken sigh. He shakes his head slowly.

“They just wanted to bed a Fire Ferret. Most of them were more into Mako than me, anyway,” he trails off, eyes landing on the swishing liquid of his wineglass, suddenly absorbed there. 

“and Hasook?”

“You’re jealous! I knew it!”

“No, I- er- no. Bo, I-“

Bo cut off the general’s stuttering with a kiss. Iroh let his guard down slowly, tasting the wine on the earthbender’s tongue.

“I liked him. But you know me. I like everyone.”

“Apparently,” the general said curtly, setting his mouth into a firm line.

“You look really cute when you’re jealous.”

Iroh’s bitter edge, though intimidating at times, now crumbled under the force of his silly grin. Bolin nudges him in the navel with a gentle knuckle, theatrically swooning when he lets himself smile fully. 

“Scratch that, you look cute all the TIME! How does that even happen?”

He stumbles to his feet, standing up straight at the foot of the bed and saluting.

“Reporting for duty, Captain General Handsome, sir!”

The general laughs, a sincere, un-self-conscious sound. He makes his way toward Bolin, pulling the younger man into a tight embrace, his skin soft and warm. The earthbender presses his lips to a sharp cheekbone, a silent request for a kiss. Iroh turns his head slightly, letting the barrage of kisses fall naturally onto his mouth. A sharp inhale follows the press of roaming hands, his groin and buttocks tingling as Bolin’s firm hands press against the backs of his thighs.

He can feel himself getting hard again, his mind filled with more thoughts of Bo and his past lovers. Hasook on his knees, his hair tangled in his teammate’s hand, his nose bumping against Bolin’s navel with each wanton surge. Hasook on his back, knees pressing on Bolin’s ribcage, fingers curling in the bedsheets. Hasook, digging his fingers into the flesh of the powerful man’s shoulders, moaning loudly into his back. Beyond the uncomfortable tang of voyeurism and red glimpses of envy, Iroh is horrified to find that he likes this.

He likes looking at Bolin in these racy situations, reducing his lovers to steaming puddles of joy, savoring his body with abandon. He likes imagining what it sounds like when he makes someone come, what it sounds like when Bo himself is paralyzed with pleasure, what it feels like to feel him climax between his lips.

“Well, Cadet. It looks like you’re in a prime position to teach me a thing or two.”

“Yes, it does, General…”

A little shiver bolts down Iroh’s spine at the sound of his rank spilling from Bolin’s lips, making him deliriously hard. With a firm hand, he strokes himself against the earthbender’s hip, hissing when the head of his cock makes contact with taut, warm skin.

“I’m waiting.”

=======================

“Oh man, looking at you when you’re like that is never gonna get old.”

Iroh is sprawled on the bed, spread-eagle, still drunk, flushed and fully at attention. He bears bright red bite marks on his neck and chest and thighs, where Bolin found it necessary to taste his territory. He lets his eyes travel upwards, salivating at the lean muscle of his calves and thighs, the soft hair on his legs and groin, the graceful, thick curve of his arousal, a tightly muscled stomach, wide chest and strong, beautiful arms. 

“Unfortunately, you’ve got homework.”

He yanks him back up onto his feet, quickly pushing him down to his knees, placing him eye-level with-

“Suck,” he commands with mock-bravado.

Immediately, Iroh stretched his lips around Bolin’s cock, tentative.

“Hollow out your cheeks. Harder.”

He complies, peering up at him over the landscape of his strong torso. Bolin grabs his hands, placing one of them at his hip and the other by his chin, weighing the soft flesh of his balls. Iroh can feel the resulting groan through his lips. He moans in response, triggering a feedback loop that leaves Bolin trembling.

“Iroh-” he struggles, “Iroh-“

The general starts an inquisitive humming sound in his chest, letting it rise like steam to his tongue.

“Oh, forget it,” Bolin grumbles breathlessly, cupping the back of Iroh’s head and thrusting into his mouth. His hips quiver beautifully, and the general digs his fingers into his fleshy hips. 

“Next lesson!” he blurts out, jerking himself out of the wet pull of Iroh’s mouth. His swollen lips curl into a smirk. The impish tinge doesn’t reach his eyes: there, Bolin only sees incredulous pride, and it melts his heart. The purposeful grip at the back of his neck turns gentle, a thumb stroking his hairline as he squats down to join him on the floor.

“That was amazing,” he whispers.

“Don’t you-” Iroh trails off, gesturing awkwardly in the vague direction of Bolin’s groin.

“Yeah,” he shrugs, smiling mischievously. “But there’s more than one way to make that happen.”


	3. Chapter 3

As it turns out, the tip of a talented finger can go a long way. Iroh realizes this panting, on all fours, his hardness leaking into Bolin’s waiting hand. He keeps his breathing deep, his eyes screwed shut, focused on the earthbender’s gentle entrance into his body. He moans again, thinking of the way Bo had slipped his fingers into the general’s mouth.

“You know what to do, General.”

Confused for an instant, he sucked greedily, marvelling at the sheer strength of the bender as he positions him on the bed, his whole body buzzing with tense anticipation. He let out a shocked groan at the penetration of one slick finger, then another, Bolin’s hand curving around his cock for added stimulation. 

Bo lets his own cock rest against the motion of his two curving digits, teasing the firebender with languorous strokes. He stays like that, rocking and stroking and opening Iroh, coaxing moans that come like bursts of burning breath from his belly. He removes his fingers, leaving only the hot silk of his cockhead rubbing a hypnotic pattern against his hole.

Iroh wants more, his initial fear and nervousness disippating, fading into whirling, churning lust in his aching groin. His heart sinks as Bolin retreats from his body, shifting on the mattress.

“My turn.”

He kneels on the bed, drawing Iroh with a kiss, letting his hardness rub against the general’s; all smooth skin and stiff muscle. He rests his hand on Iroh’s ribcage, his thumb idly stroking a nipple. Bolin looks him in the eye, opening his mouth. Iroh slips a finger into it, letting his lips over each knuckle. He never breaks eye-contact with Iroh, especially when he lets himself moan, low and luxurious around two of his fingers. They slip from his mouth with a small pop! that resonates in the general’s flesh.

He assumes the position, presenting himself to the general. He is vulnerable and strong and all Iroh’s. He watches the lamplight drip down his back like oil, illuminating the wet spot on the bed that drips there from his cock.

When his eyes fight through the haze of wine and sex, the sight nearly kills him. Bolin, crouching on his knees, strong back arched and thigh muscles flexed, looking playfully over a shoulder. His behind is perfect, round and fleshy, smooth skin that becomes profusely hirsute where it meets the thigh. His toes are wiggling in the warm sheets, tittering at Iroh in their own animated language. 

He grasps one of the general’s fingers, Bolin turns his face away from the general, waving his hips once, twice and arching his back even further.

“Don’t just rush in, okay? I know you firebenders can get impatient.”

He wets his fingers more, slowly working the tip of it into Bolin. He clenches back with a moan, and the strength of it makes Iroh dizzy with desire. His eyes are glued to where his knuckles are disappearing, wet and hot unlike anything he’s ever felt before. He keeps drawing them in and out, smooth movements echoed by Bolin’s hips pushing back on him, becoming more and more aroused at Bolin’s reaction.

“Iroh- fuck!- more- pl-ahhh..”

Iroh licks his palm thoroughly, grasping at himself in silent, panicked anticipation. The head of his cock rests against the ring of dense muscle there, dripping clear wetness from its flushed slit. Bolin’s moans turn to rubble as he pushes inside, a hand curling around the side of his waist while the other feeds his thick length into the slick, beguiling tension.

He moves inside him twice, and the breath catches in his throat. He stops, trying to collect his thoughts. He relishes the sensation of his wet grip, his soft buttocks kissing smooth lines against the insides of his hips. Bolin moans and tenses, the muscles in his back moving gracefully up and down.

Iroh’s hands move up Bolin’s back with a sudden reverence. Bolin twists his hips, laughing breathlessly at the loud moans that burst from Iroh’s mouth.

“Hey, stay still. I want to show you something,” he says, his fingers curling into the sweaty sheets. 

Iroh complies, wrapping his hands around Bolin’s shoulders. A bead of sweat falls from his nose and lands square in the middle of his back. He watches it roll down the deep trench of his spine, catching the flickering light of the room like a rolling, golden fingertip. He’s breathing, jagged and heavy when Bolin starts to move.

The general has been in combat well over one thousand times. In the seven years he’s been in the United Forces, he’s not only become the youngest commanding officer in its history, but also the most respected amongst his peers and superiors. He has single-handedly taken down a full fleet, an armada of bomber jets, and a gang of dangerously armed thugs- all in the space of a week. His war exploits are of the ilk that make it to the history textbooks, so fantastic and intoxicating that even the most skeptical of schoolchildren fawn over him in unspoken allegiance.

Even with those victories under his belt, with the sights his eyes have beheld, nothing could have prepared him for the image of Bolin’s tight wetness sliding up and down his trembling shaft. His heart pounds, seeing himself as he disappears into the younger man’s powerful body, and with an intense scream, he spills himself within the earthbender. The soft yellow light of the room flickers and dances behind the stars exploding under his eyelids.

“Dude, you could have waited for me.”

Iroh crumples against Bolin’s back, simultaneously mortified and elated. His forehead, slick with sweat is pressed between Bolin’s shoulderblades, his brow furrowing in excruciating pleasure when Bolin clenches against his tender, withering cock.

He gingerly removes himself from Bolin, trembling arms trying to support his dead weight on the crumpled, sweaty sheets. He falls onto the bed, the backs of his fingers caressing the intricately carved headboard of his bed. His chest heaving, Bolin rights himself and turns around.

The kiss that he gives the general is warm and deep, pressing the full length of his thick body against the spent firebender, trapping his still-hard cock between them. He bites at the general’s mouth gently, smoothing the sweat-slick hair from his forehead.

“Neat trick, huh?” he asks, meeting Iroh’s golden eyes with his bright green ones. 

Iroh can only nod mutely.

“I apologize..for being so…hasty.”

Bolin laughs heartily.

“Boy, that is all kinds of fine.” He nuzzles against the general’s shoulder, pressing smiles and kisses to the soft skin. “I like having that effect on you.”

“Yes, but-“

“And I will come, too. Soon. I promise. But seriously, me coming isn’t everything. I’m doing this for you.” He winks.

Iroh’s heart sings, his lips curling up in a triumphant grin. 

First-round knockout, Hasook.

“But, you know, I wouldn’t mind a little reciprocity,” he says with a smile, grinding against Iroh’s thigh.

They kiss sweetly for a few minutes, Iroh’s newly confident hands finding Bolin and stroking him. His wet fist pulls sighs from the earthbender’s mouth, tiny moaning whispers, pleading, begging for speed and force. Iroh musters what little strength is left in his body and straddles Bolin. He is cautious, and his pride- while bright, quivers with the same fragility of the lamp’s modest flame. 

Bolin steadies his hips, and the general is once again amazed by the younger man’s strength, wide fingers kneading and pulling at his thighs. Iroh licks his hand, palming Bolin’s cock, but he seizes up once he feels him touch that intimate passage with a thick, silky heat.

Their eyes meet, and Iroh rests his hands on Bo’s chest. He tries to study Bolin’s face as he sinks onto his prick, to commit his expression to memory- a deep and lustful memento of the claiming of Bolin as his own- but he is once again lost in the sensation. Bo growls, deep in his throat, and meets him halfway, thrust for thrust. He grinds against Bolin’s navel, hardening again with an agonizing buzz in his balls.

“Oh, wow, that’s tight,” Bo groans appreciatively.

The way Bolin curves inside him is far too much for Iroh, and before long, he comes again, right in the middle of teaching himself how to grip his partner with tempered force. The earthbender’s thick neck is sprinkled with the general’s seed, and another blush creeps up on him.

“Responsive, too,” he purrs, palming his heaving chest and his flexed thighs. “You’re so fun.”

Red-faced and emboldened, Iroh rides him, rough. He revels in the new pleasure like a fish in fresh water, all gliding grace and blind movement. Bolin has no time to gloat, because soon he is yanking the general off his lap and shooting white-hot come up and down his slender back. His thighs are warm, a quavering peace settling in his diaphragm.

He collects his thoughts, the rules of grammar escaping him as he tries to form a sentence. The edges of his vision are starting to go dark, exhausted from the sheer magnitude of this shy bliss.

“That was-“

“Yes.” 

“Wow. Well done, General.”

He dismounts with little grace, his legs shaking like a newborn fawn. A wet cloth is fetched, applied to their respective messes, and discarded. Iroh puts out the lamp and climbs into bed, a new lover in his arms.

They fall into a deep sleep, rocked by the gentle sway of the boat in Yue Bay.

**Author's Note:**

> posted on tumblr: http://atomic-comic.tumblr.com/post/26577078566/askbox-fics-still-waters


End file.
